


Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

by VoidChaos



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidChaos/pseuds/VoidChaos
Summary: Minho wants to play a prank but ends up learning about his feelings for his hyung.





	1. Spice

Minho has grown bored. He wants to play a prank on his team members. Minho thinks his plan is impeccable, his first target is Jinwoo hyung. Because he is the safer bet, besides Jinwoo hyung wouldn’t really get mad at him if he oversteps. He plans to silently go into his hyung’s room and try to find some embarrassing kinks or hidden secrets that can be an inspiration for his prank and from there he would wait for the best opportunity.

 

He can hear Jinwoo in the shower, the sound of the water is loud enough to mask Minho’s movements while he is trying to snoop around his hyung’s room. He starts with the drawers, the table, the closet and then the computer. Minho opened folders and hard drives but there’s nothing, it seems like Jinwoo hyung is as pure as can be…

 

Until he opened the browser history… And oh my god…

 

Minho was shocked, why would his hyung watch this? The videos shows alpha knotting betas and omegas, but as far as he knows Jinwoo hyung is a beta… Minho’s mind is in full throttle, does Jinwoo hyung likes these kind of things?

 

“Minho! What the fuck?” Minho gasped, shocked that he got caught. His mouth is still agape, mind blank still trying to process everything.

 

“What the hell are you doing on my computer?” Jinwoo trails off, eyes pinned to the screen. “I… ah… hyung…” Minho stammers, unsure on how to explain this scenario.

 

“Minho…” Jinwoo starts “I don’t really care if you like that kind of porn, but please don’t watch it on my computer.” He smirks. Jinwoo knows the video all too well it’s one of his favorites after all, but seeing Minho all slack-jawed and flustered he just wants to tease the younger boy.

 

“Hyung!” Minho protests. “It’s not… I’m not… This is…” Minho keeps on talking, mumbling, trying to explain himself not sure where to look with his hyung wrapped only in a flimsy towel and oh god how he wants to lick those stray beads of water because damn Jinwoo looks good in all his half-naked glory.

 

“Hyung! This is your browser history! I mean, it’s okay to… you know… want something that big… uh… in… uh… you.” Minho continues “I mean I wouldn’t judge you if that’s your… uh… preference.” Minho made the mistake of looking up and Jinwoo is closer and goddamn this is making him crazy.

 

Jinwoo raises an eyebrow, a smile gracing his lips. “Cat got your tongue baby boy?” and Minho shudders, the pet name too much. “I think you got the wrong idea babe.” Jinwoo teases and Minho squirms on the chair looking everywhere but in front of him.

 

“Minho.” Jinwoo says with such authority that Minho has no choice but to snap his head up and look at the older guy. “Do I look like I want to get fucked?” Minho thinks that he sees a flash of red from his hyung’s eyes. “But you are BETA hyung, you can’t possibly have a knot!” Minho retorts.

 

Jinwoo scoffs. “A beta? Who? Me?” a low growl coming from his throat. “Who said I was a beta Minho? Why’d you think I got all those suppressants and scent-blockers for?”Jinwoo questions. “For Seunghoon-ie?” Minho tries, what else but for the safety of the omega of the group right. “For my rut, Minho. My rut.” Jinwoo sneers, releasing his pheromones and Minho’s eyes widens. “Rut… A-alpha?” the younger of the two shudders, his wolf sensing the change in his hyung. It’s like the world turned a 180 on him and damn why did he even do this in the first place?

 

“Do you have to see my knot to prove that I’m an alpha?” Jinwoo teases, trying to lighten the atmosphere, but Minho gulps, his eyes glued to Jinwoo’s crotch undressing the older with his eyes and boy when did it get this hot?

 

Jinwoo smells it, the thick stench of arousal coming off of Minho, and he cups his groin putting on a show in front of the young rapper. “Do you want it?” and Minho whimpers because yes he wants it but a small part of him feels that this is wrong and no you should get out of here pronto. “I…” Minho gulps. _This is really wrong in so many ways but this is too tempting_. He tries to reason with himself, try to stop his instinct but a bigger part of himself wants and Minho has never stopped himself from doing what he wants.

 

“Want… hyung.” And he whimpers. Jinwoo licks his lips, satisfied with Minho’s answer.

 

“Do you know what naughty boys get, baby boy?” Jinwoo asks, his voice an octave lower, and shit it hits Minho in the gut a strangled moan coming out of his mouth. “Come here.” He orders, and who is Minho to not follow his hyung, his alpha. Jinwoo manhandles Minho on his lap and tugs the sweatpants out of the way, the boy’s ass up for display. “Were you naughty baby boy?” Minho whimpers. “No…” he says and Jinwoo slaps his butt tutting in dissatisfaction and Minho senses it. His alpha is unhappy with him, another slap. “I don’t like lying, Minho.”Jinwoo warns with a low threatening growl and Minho breaks the sting is clouding his head with haze he‘s too aroused to care, whimpering, clinging at his alpha. “pleasepleaseplease, I’m sorry. I was naughty. Please don’t be mad alpha. Sorrysorrysorry.” Jinwoo hums in approval but still continues to slap Minho in the butt until his ass is red and sore, and Minho is a weeping mess, cock hard and wet.

 

“It’s okay. Shhh… I’m here baby boy.” Jinwoo pulls Minho up on his lap, his hands rubbing his sore cheeks, and he’s suddenly overcome with the urge to claim because this beta is too damn irresistible. Minho bares his neck, his arms clinging on him tightly and _fuck_ it really is getting harder and harder for Jinwoo to resist. “Hyung… want.”

 

“Minho.” Jinwoo growls, warning the younger boy. Minho sobs, scared that the alpha would leave him. “Please don’t leave, I’ll be good. I promise. Please. I’ll be good.” And who is Jinwoo to leave this boy. “Shh, it’s okay. I won’t leave babe.”

 

Jinwoo lays the boy down on the bed, he admires how Minho has turned into this beautiful mess and feels a swell of pride because _I did this to him_. He kisses him like there’s no tomorrow, He presses their lips together, a searing kiss that is more of a clash of teeth and tongue but still has made the younger boy gasping for more.

 

When Jinwoo pulls away, Minho whines at the loss of contact not until he feels a shuddering breath near his erection his hyungs mouth near yet so far from his weeping cock. “Ungh… hyung…” and as if on cue, Jinwoo swallows him whole his head tips back and hands flies to Jinwoo’s head, Minho moans.

 

Jinwoo’s tongue is magic, that’s what Minho thinks. Minho can’t even stop moaning because god fucking dammit _THIS IS SO GOOD._ Jinwoo alternates from lapping on the tip of his cock or deep-throating the fuck out of him. He can feel his hyung bobbing his head on his cock so he looks and damn the sight of Jinwoo’s pretty lips wrapped around his cock, his cheeks bulging with it is enough to send him off. “C-close… Hyung… I-I’m…” And when Jinwoo hollows his cheeks and gives a powerful suck, Minho is a goner.

 

“Hyung… more…” if Minho is in his right mind, he would probably crawl in a hole never to be seen again but right here, right now, he only wants more. “You know I can’t baby boy.” _Not now at least._ Although Jinwoo wants to fuck the living lights out of his beta he wouldn’t because betas would have a hard time taking his knot. Although betas are flexible in the sense that they can accommodate an alpha’s knot or satisfy an omega’s heat, outside of the influence of heats or ruts it will be significantly harder for betas to open up for a knot. Even with prep, it will still be hard and Jinwoo wouldn’t want to hurt Minho. “Rest, baby. There’s still a lot of time.” And Minho agrees, his brain too tired to think and his body too sated too move. He’ll think of this again soon.


	2. Spice: Red Hot Chili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you mean I didn’t care, you’re driving me nuts every fucking day baby boy. If I could I would have fucked you every day.”
> 
> In which Minho's confused and Jinwoo's misunderstood.

It ended before it even began and Minho wasn’t even sure if what happened was a dream or not. But waking up and realizing that _nope, this isn’t my room_ reminded him that yes it wasn’t a dream and _oh my god what the fuck did I just do._

They did not talk about it and Minho was thankful because right now he is confused and, to say the least, is mortified. He doesn’t know how he’ll face his hyung nor how he’ll act in front of him. Jinwoo, on his part, looks like he doesn’t care or maybe he wasn’t really interested in him at all and Minho doesn’t know if the slight pang in his chest means that he’s hurt or relieved. He doesn’t even know if he wants to be sexually involved –not like he isn’t involved already—with his picture-perfect hyung.

 

The answer came one day when he was taking a bath. He was feeling queasy since the _ahemm_ encounter like his stomach was being gutted. He should have known really, it wasn’t like he was a virgin or something and this has happened before, but he was too pre-occupied by the fact that their hyung is a 100% real alpha and he is so gorgeous that he did not notice the signs. Much to his horror, slick was starting to flow out of him. Betas were flexible like that, they can satisfy an omega’s needs or cater an alpha’s desire. They are the middleground, and with the slick flowing out of him it just means one thing—he wants a knot, a very specific person’s knot, not that he will admit to it directly but hey at least his body is honest. The slick will just continue to flow over time until a knot is in him and he will probably exhibit heat-like symptoms over the course of the day. The only problem is that they have a photoshoot today, for some sportswear, and he can’t be missing from that. So Minho gritted his teeth and put on some slick pads and sprayed some scent-blockers and get ready for his very long day.

 

When they arrived at the studio, everything was still okay. He talked to the manager to let him go first and since he really looks like he was feeling bad and he might be getting sick the manager agreed. Solo shoot was okay, shoot with Seunghoon and Seungyoon was okay, group shoot was relatively okay but shoot alone with Jinwoo was totally not okay. Jinwoo’s presence was both the devil’s temptation and a godsend, it was calming to an effect but it was also making things worse for Minho and by the time his parts were done he was already sweating and panting.

 

“Hyung, I think you should go home, you totally look like you’re half a step in death’s grave.” Seungyoon looked at Minho worriedly.

 

“He’s right Minho-yah. We should ask manager-nim to send you back home.” Seunghoon chirped from his place, waiting for his turn to go in front of the camera.

 

“I’ll be fine on my own hyung. You go and finish the shoot.” Minho tries to protest but was cut short by Jinwoo. “I’ll go home with you, you’ll probably fall over if you were left by yourself in that condition.” And god forbid, Minho does not want that at all. “No, no, no hyung, I’ll be fine you still have a shoot to finish.” Jinwoo raised an eyebrow. “My parts are finished, I’ll be going with you and that’s final.” Minho has no choice but to relent.

 

The drive back home was the most torturous ride Minho has ever ridden. Jinwoo was so near and it’s making him dizzy and to make it worse his slick is flowing non-stop. Minho wants to curse whoever god decided that it was okay to do this to betas like him but he also begs to whoever god was listening to not make Jinwoo realize what’s happening because how the hell should he tell him _hey I currently have slick coming out of me and am in a fake heat because I’m too horny for you_ and no that’s not what Minho wants to say.

 

“Minho, are you sure you’re okay like that?” Jinwoo asks worried, he tries to check Minho’s temperature but his hands got swatted away. “Mm’fine hyung.” Jinwoo looks at him incredulously. “Like hell you are fine. Look at you sweating, panting and looking like you’re going to pass out the next second.” Minho whimpers, his alpha was mad. “m’sorry alpha.” Jinwoo’s eyes widens. “Minho? what’s wrong?” Jinwoo was stupefied, betas won’t submit to alphas that easily unless… so he takes a sniff finally realizing that the air seems to be much sweeter than before and for a second everything seems to click.

 

“Minho are you transitioning?” Minho’s eyes avoids Jinwoo’s and he shakes his head. “Minho.” He growls. “Answer me baby.” _And god thank you for nothing maybe the universe was conspiring against him today and maybe he really needs to buy better scent-blockers_ , Minho thinks. He was saved from answering when the car stopped, signaling their arrival. Minho clambered out of the car as fast as his relatively weak body can go because right now escape is the most important thing. He runs to his room but unfortunately for him Jinwoo was right behind him and he wasn’t able to lock himself away from his hyung.

 

“Minho.” Jinwoo’s tone was clipped, god knows he’s worried about the boy. A series of what ifs have been running through his mind ever since he saw the boy’s condition this morning and his alpha instincts are screaming at him to _protect protect protect._ “I…” Minho starts, eyes darting everywhere because _of fucking course how can I forget that we live in the same place_. Jinwoo raises his eyebrow and steps forward, eyes unrelenting and Minho can’t resist. “I-i… uhmm… yes.” He looks down at his lap unable to hide anything anymore _because heightened senses goddammit_ and when Jinwoo laughs he suddenly feels ashamed. “Sorry hyung. I didn’t mean to, I should have noticed. Sorry. It will go away soon so it’s fine.”

 

The crippling doubt that Jinwoo wasn’t really interested in him was ever present and the laugh just made it worse. Minho was stuttering and the burn in his throat and the tears prickling his eyes was so hard to stop, he was so close to crying _if you ask him he would blame it on hormone imbalance because hey I’m transitioning fuck you._ Jinwoo must have realized it too so he kneels in front of Minho. “No baby, I didn’t mean it like that.” He caresses Minho’s face and wipes the tears that have yet to fall. “Thank god you were just transitioning. God knows how worried I was when I saw you this morning, I thought of all the worst things that could happen and it was driving me crazy.”

 

“I… wha? You were worried?” Minho’s eyes widen and he sniffles, he was shocked at his hyung’s words. “I thought you didn’t care.” He says, voicing out the worries he had ever since that day. “What do you mean I didn’t care, you’re driving me nuts every fucking day baby boy. If I could I would have fucked you every day.” The look in Jinwoo’s eyes was intense and Minho couldn’t help but shudder. “I didn’t want to hurt you babe. I… god… I wasn’t a good alpha was I?” and Minho shakes his head, he wants to disagree but was too afraid that his voice will shake, if he could have just talked to his hyung they might have understood each other. “Sorry, I should have noticed what was happening to you. Forgive me?” Jinwoo asks, looking at Minho’s eyes and the boy nods forgiving his hyung for whatever sin he thought he might have done.

 

Jinwoo smiles at him, a smile so bright that his eyes are crinkling at the edges and for a moment Minho thinks he’s in love. _Or maybe he was long overdue on admitting that he has the hots for his gorgeous hyung._ “Can I kiss you?” the older asks and Minho who was stuck in his thoughts absently nodded his head. So when Jinwoo leans in and captures his lips in a kiss, Minho was shocked. _Did he say that Jinwoo is a very good kisser? If he hasn’t then god he has the softest lips and the fiercest kiss_ is what he wants to say but he only manages a gasp to which Jinwoo takes advantage of biting Minho’s bottom lip and licking it afterwards. Playing with his tongue and sucking the life out of him. By the end of the kiss, Minho was a puddle.

 

“Hyung… please.” Minho wants more, his pleas a little breathless and all too needy. “Want you. Please.”

 

Jinwoo licks his lips, savoring the moment “Look at you, begging for me. So beautiful.” Minho blushes, either from the look of Jinwoo’s eyes or from Jinwoo licking his lips it’s still unclear. “So beautiful for me.” And Minho shyly looks away, clearly he’s not beautiful. He is rugged and hard at so many places. Eyes too small, or lips too big. Never beautiful and he’s suddenly ashamed. “M’not.” He argues but Jinwoo wouldn’t agree. His beta is perfect, soft, pliant, and everything he wants.

 

“Hold on to me, pup.” And Minho does, clinging to his alpha. Although Jinwoo has the slighter build, alphas are generally stronger than the other classes so it is easy for him to carry Minho to his room.

 

The scent of an alpha, _his alpha,_ is enough to drive Minho to the edge. He nips at Jinwoo’s ears and noses at his scent glands and he moans. A broken, needy moan that has Jinwoo breathing hard and stumbling. “Don’t make it hard for me baby boy.” Minho gasps, loving the pet name. “You like being called that, huh?” and even though he can’t see his hyungs face he’s sure that there’s a smirk in there and he rolls his eyes. “Yes, _daddy.”_ Jinwoo’s breathe hitches and his grip on Minho’s ass tightens. Minho takes notes of this, a sly smile on his lips, a silent celebration for a small victory.

 

“Don’t push it, sweetheart.” Jinwoo growls, pushing Minho against the door of his room lips sucking on his collarbone and hips grinding slowly on his ass. “Hyung… p-please.” Minho mewls, the sensation burning him more, the heat increasing. Jinwoo ignores Minho’s soft pleas, opting to remove the boy’s shirt and latching on the pert nipples, sucking, licking and biting. His hands travel further down, palming the growing bulge on Minho’s pants and _god, please more_ is what the boy thinks but Jinwoo takes it slow, licking and sucking as if he’s enjoying the view in a _fucking_ park. Minho can’t take it anymore, he grinds down gyrating his hips, the action elicits a moan from Jinwoo and he licks at the shell of his hyung’s ear. “ _D-daddy…_ please.” He begs, a breathless moan and stuttering hips and Jinwoo growls. And at that moment, Minho knew what will get his hyung undone, what will make his hyung— _daddy—_ give him what he wants.

 

Minho was unceremoniously thrown on the bed, his pants and underwear pulled off of his legs. “Damn, baby, you’re so _fucking_ wet.” Jinwoo groans, eyes trained on the slick dripping from Minho’s hole _thank fuck for transitions_. “On your knees baby.” Minho clambers to the requested position, eager to please, a minute passes by without nothing happening. Minho was getting impatient, whines slipping out of his mouth “Hyung, w-what… o-oh.” He felt his hyung’s tounge flat against his hole, tasting him and as if on cue, his body produces more slick. Jinwoo hums a noise that resembles satisfaction, his Minho tastes delicious like peppermint and jasmine but sweet, eager to taste more he laps it all up his fingers slowly joining the mess. Jinwoo plays with Minho’s hole wiith his tongue lapping, sucking and fucking in him and it was everything Minho wants.

 

Minho was eloquent, proven by his rapping and songwriting, but _goddamn_ the tongue and finger (or was it fingers) fucking him is making him lose his mind. His body is suddenly producing more slick and his scent turning sweeter, the presence of an alpha really does accelerate the transitioning phase and _god_ he needs more. Jinwoo’s tongue is godly but he needs something thicker, bigger so he begs and begs for more.

 

“You taste so delicious baby.” Jinwoo says, eyes flashing a dark crimson. “O-only for you, _daddy_.” And Jinwoo groans, his resolve to make this into a gentle, romantic thing all flew in the air. “You’re not making this easy for me are you, love?” Minho looks guilty for a second, but his smile is sultry his lips glistening and he looks at Jinwoo through his lashes. _“Please._ ” And Jinwoo snaps, his hands flying to his pants unzipping the damn thing and pushing it down enough to release his throbbing erection.

 

“Are you sure you want this, Minho?” he asks, even though his cock is straining and his inner wolf is screaming at him to _fucking mate already_. “Ye-yes. Please. W-want your knot.” All common sense thrown out of the window, Jinwoo aligns himself on Minho’s quivering hole and he thrusts, slowly sheating himself in Minho’s tight heat. The feeling of finally being stretched to his limit _because damn Jinwoo is hung_ is divine but his hyung is taking his damn time so he pushes his hip back. They moan at the same time when _fucking finally_ Jinwoo’s full length is in Minho and the heat in his body ignites further. Jinwoo rocks slowly, fucking him at a tempo so slow he might want to cry because the heat in him can’t seem to be sated by this slow rocking of hips.

 

“Hyung… please… h-harder… it hurts, need you.” But Jinwoo doesn’t listen, he continues with his slow tempo stamping down on his instinct to just rut in Minho because he doesn’t want to hurt the boy and maybe just maybe he wants to tease his baby. Minho is getting frustrated, he wants to cry. Why would his hyung not fuck him harder? He just wants to be fucked thoroughly. “Please. Please h-harder.” Jinwoo stills “What did you say baby boy? Want me to fuck you hard?” as if to prove a point he thrusts hard and Minho chokes back a sob. “Yesyesyesyes. Please.”

 

“Please what?” Jinwoo thrusts, punctuating his words with hard thrusts. “Please _daddy. I’ll be a good boy. Daddy_ please.” Jinwoo lets go, he fucks into him fast and hard with a particular thrust making Minho scream. “You like that spot baby?” Jinwoo asks, licking the shell of Minho’s ears, draping his body over him. “Yes. More daddy, more.” The room is filled with sounds of skin slapping on skin, of grunts and broken moans of please, harder and more and Jinwoo complies fucking him hard into the mattress. “So pretty for me, such a good boy, moaning and crying for daddy.” Minho practically glows from the praise, too far gone, the heat overtaking his self-control.

 

Minho is a stuttering mess, face dried with tears and voice hoarse from all the moaning and screaming but still he wants—needs—more. “W-want your knot daddy. Want it so bad.” He cries feeling the swelling of the base of Jinwoo’s dick catch on his rim, the painful stretch quelling the raging heat in him. “Yeah, gonna knot you baby boy. Gonna fill you up.” Jinwoo pants pulling Minho up and seating him on his lap. He fucks him hard until the knot is fully seated in him and they are tied together.

 

Minho is filled with his hyung’s cock and he is filled with bliss, he rolls his hips as if testing if he could fuck himself on it more because he needs more, he needs his daddy’s cum. “Daddy please touch me. P-please. Wanna cum.” Minho begs and he squeezes his hole, riling Jinwoo up and his daddy thrusts up his hand reaching out to Minho’s forgotten erection. Jinwoo pulls and tugs, stroking Minho’s dick at the same pace of his thrusts. “Daddy… I-I’m g-gonna…” he tries to tell Jinwoo. “Cum with me baby boy.” Jinwoo rasps, biting on Minho’s earlobes and he moans as he feels loads of cum spurting in him, filling him up his hole squeezing tightly on Jinwoo’s knot and Minho’s gone, his cum spurting on Jinwoo’s hand.

 

Jinwoo lays them down on the bed, his clothes taken off at some point in their fucking. He checks Minho’s temperature, hands going on his forehead. “Feeling better, Minho?” Minho giggles— _although he wouldn’t admit that, he was manly dammit—_ because Jinwoo is back to being his usual self, not the domineering alpha seconds before or his _daddy_. “Yeah, _daddy_.” Minho feels Jinwoo’s dick twitch in him, and he giggles again while Jinwoo groans. “Sleep, it will take some time for my knot to come down.” Minho grumbles but closes his eyes anyways, cradled in the warmth of Jinwoo’s arms he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most A/B/O fics relates that betas are like humans in the way that they don't have heats or ruts. In this ch, I made it in the way that betas are flexible, like a pendulum that can swing on either side to accommodate their needs bc I think evolution is like that. I have had this idea sitting in my head for such a long time and it took me ages for it to come out like this.
> 
> I tried so hard, it took me days to follow up from the first ch and a lot of reading smut to finally gather the courage to put my ideas into words and to be honest I don't think I did a good job but if you enjoyed this and wants some continuation please tell me. I'm planning some domestic fluff but it might take a little longer considering that my inspiration comes and goes.
> 
> (I'm lowkey asking for ideas, currently sapped dry. thx.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, I appreciate every kudos (or comments, please help me improve, I don't bite).
> 
> xx VoidChaos


	3. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can’t seem to go back to how things used to be or maybe they just don’t want to go back to how they were.
> 
> In which Minho avoids talking things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on Love Me Love Me (English translated) lyrics

_When you look at me, I want all of your smile_

 

It has been days since his heat ( _I’m not thinking about it every night, I swear_ or so he believes) and the tension between them is so palpable that even Seungyoon and Seunghoon who keeps sending him suggestive smirks, noticed – _bless them for not saying anything._ And when he sees Jinwoo looking at him, during breakfast, in between breaks, during dance practice or even recordings with that soft smile, Minho knows. He knows that he wants those smiles all to himself.

_I know you want me, I think I like you more._

 

Jinwoo has become more protective and assertive of him and Minho can’t help but scold his fragile heart for fluttering too much. The only problem is they haven’t talked about it, or Minho just tries to avoid any topic related to it even though his hyung tried so hard to breach the topic. It seems that he still doesn’t want to admit what his feelings are but Jinwoo knows, he knows that Minho wants him as much as he wants the younger.

 

_You’re dazzling like a star in the dark night, I can’t see anything else._

 

“Hyung, you’ve been staring again.” Seungyoon greets him with a waggling eyebrow noting the fact that Minho was staring at their hyung again.

 

“I should probably bring a mop next time, you’re drooling Minho-yah” Seunghoon says suggestively. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

 

“Hyung!!” Minho can only protest. Red tinting his cheeks and eyes averting Jinwoo’s questioning look when he nears them.

 

In his defense, he will argue that he just can’t help it and it seems like his eyes always gravitate towards his hyung. If you ask him, he can probably point out where Jinwoo is in a crowded place. Often times he catches himself thinking about Jinwoo, eyes slowly looking for him and when he sees his hyung looking at him too he thinks that his heart would probably burst along with the realization that he’s probably in too deep.

 

_You’re mine, tell me you feel the same_

 

Jinwoo’s too much of a hopeless romantic to continue fucking him without involving his feelings and he knows that he likes the boy – love even. He wants to talk to Minho but every time he tries to, the boy just runs to his room telling him that inspiration struck him and that he wants to write some lyrics for their new album or something. He doesn’t know if Minho is not ready to talk about what happened or if the boy doesn’t want him, the thought giving him a serious heartache.

 

“Minho-yah.” Jinwoo starts one day at breakfast. Minho looks at him, eyes too tired from lack of sleep.

 

“Yeah, hyung? What’s up?” He yawns, oblivious to the fact that Jinwoo wants to talk to him.

 

“We need to talk.” Jinwoo says, slowly moving to the entrance of the kitchen and effectively blocking Minho’s way out.

 

“But hyung, I have to go and write lyrics.” He tries to fake nonchalance, but deep inside he wants to bolt to his room. _Damn Jinwoo for not giving him time to breathe_. He tries to stand up, bringing his food to the sink and slowly walking his way out of the kitchen.

 

“No. I know that you’re not writing lyrics in there. Seungyoonie just told me that you finished the lyrics last night.” Jinwoo’s arms shoot up caging Minho in the kitchen counter. “We need to talk, love.”

 

The close proximity is doing Minho no good, coupled with the pet name, he thinks he might faint. He’s been avoiding this in fear of looking like he wants too much, but boy he wants too much. “O-okay, hyung.” He agrees, albeit reluctantly.

 

“Great! Let’s sit down first.” Jinwoo tugs at him, hands on his hips. The prospect of sitting on a chair with a table in between them gives Minho a certain relief which was easily dashed when the older tugged him down, effectively sitting him on his lap. If Minho wasn’t blushing before, now he’s sure that his face is beet red. He spluttered some disagreement but Jinwoo’s hands on his hips says that he won’t budge in his decision.

 

“Minho.” Jinwoo starts, hands slowly reaching for Minho’s face and guiding it to look at him. “What are we, love?”

 

So many questions he could have asked, so many words he could have said, but the lingering doubt that Minho doesn’t want what’s going on between them, that the boy never wanted him in the first place got him asking that one question. _What are we, Minho? Because if you ask me… you are mine._

 

_Oh it’s too late for you to say that you don’t know yet. I just need one word from you, say it, love me._

 

Minho’s eyes widens, the question catching him off guard. _What are them?_ The underlying statement that his hyung is giving him a choice to determine what they are right now.

 

“I… I don’t know, hyung. What are we?” He echoes the question to Jinwoo, curious as to what the older sees them as. The look Jinwoo was giving him is too intense, his eyes looks so nervous and hopeful at the same time like he doesn’t know how Minho feels about him.

 

“Let me rephrase the question, love. What do you want us to be?” Jinwoo asks again, voice barely discernible. Minho opens his mouth, his feelings a jumbled mess. _What does he want them to be?_ He wants to be Jinwoo’s universe, his star, his everything. He wants him to be his. He wants to be his. But how, how does he say this feelings to him. Minho is an eloquent rapper but now his words are failing him.

 

“Am I just your casual fuck, Minho?” Before Minho could answer, Jinwoo has already asked again. His voice cracking at the end, like he’s forcing his voice to be stable. Minho was shocked, he has never seen his hyung like this. So vulnerable, so small, so unsure. “Am I, love? Am I?” And for the first time during that day, Minho’s brain starts to work. He shakes his head vehemently croaking out a no, arms snaking around Jinwoo’s neck. “No. Hyung. God, No.” he murmurs.

 

“So what are we?” Jinwoo asks again.

 

“I-I d-don’t…” Minho starts.

 

“One word from you, love, and I would have braved a lot of storms. I would’ve jumped off a cliff if you want. So what are we?” Jinwoo’s confession was like a clap of thunder, _does this mean that…_ He breathes in a lungful of air…

 

“I… I want to be yours, hyung.” He admits shyly. Head ducking at Jinwoo’s chest, hiding his blushing face. _God what am I thinking, that was so lame._ After a minute of no response, disappointment slowly seeping in, he slowly looks up at his hyung. “

 

_Just tell me, tell me now in my ear. With your beautiful lollipop voice_

“H-hyung?” he slowly asks. _Did I read it wrong? Does he not want me to be his? Was I assuming?_ His head was running a hundred miles per minute, but when he sees Jinwoo’s brightest smile, like he’s received the best gift on Christmas he can’t help but smile too.

 

“ _Mine._ ” Jinwoo laughs and hugs Minho tighter to him. “Mine.” He repeats, tasting the words and letting it settle in him. “Mine.” He repeats the word like a mantra, and each time his smile widens just a bit. Minho feels happy, his alpha, his hyung wants him.

 

“Oh shut up, hyung! I’m yours already, stop repeating the word!” Minho teases Jinwoo with the latter playfully glaring at him.

 

“You love me anyways.” Jinwoo retorts, smirk ever present in his beautiful face.

 

“Yeah. Why? Do you not love me?!” Minho laughs, faking a scandalized look.

 

“I do. I do love you, baby boy.” Jinwoo whispers in his ears, voice a tad bit seductive and Minho shivers. The arms on his hips and the soft vibration on Jinwoo’s chest as he repeats the word makes him feel all giddy and light. And finally he thinks he’s home and where he belongs.


	4. Everything Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day with you

_You’re my religion, all week, every day, if only I could accept you into my heart every day would be Sunday_

 

Jinwoo knows that he’s being insufferable, he knows but he just can’t help it he wants them to know that Minho was his sans the mating mark (they haven’t talked about that yet, to his dismay) but the problem is Minho does not know. Seunghoon and Seungyoon noticed too and they just kept on snickering and laughing at how ridiculous the two of them are acting.

 

“Hyung, are you okay? Are you tired?” Minho asks Jinwoo who’s currently draped over his shoulders. Jinwoo just shrugs but still continues to drape himself over the younger.

 

Their days have been like this, with dance practice, vocal training and even recording but god forbid Minho is still oblivious to this fact. Jinwoo for his part just acts like the clingy hyung but deep inside he’s so frustrated. He thought that after Minho’s fake heat they would become closer (they did become closer but _I want more!)_ but no it seems that he’s the only one who keeps on thinking about the boy and their relationship. What’s even worse is the fact that he talks to a lot of girls (and guys those fuckers) as if he couldn’t see Jinwoo’s ever possessive glare. If you ask him, he just wants to keep the boy beside him every damn second of the day so it really doesn’t sit well with Jinwoo who can’t do anything but growl in his frustration. _He’s jealous goddamnit._

 

_What are you? You have no flaws. You smile so easily but when you get mad, my heart aches_

 

For the nth time, Minho sees his hyung sigh. It seems that his hyung is really frustrated about something he’s not aware of. Jinwoo was not aware but Minho always watches him ( _WHAT. He’s gorgeous, thank you very much, and his smile please! You should know that it’s perfect)_ and he knows that there is something troubling Jinwoo but what it’s about he has no clue whatsoever and it’s making him sad.

 

Seunghoon thought before that Minho was a genius in every aspect of the word, Seungyoon however knows that Minho is a complete and utter idiot when it comes to matters of the heart ( _don’t be fooled by his lyrics, those are just poetic shit_ he thinks, not that he has experience in this field too). The both of them has already figured out that Jinwoo is jealous or just deprived of attention from Minho but god knows the boy is totally oblivious. It actually takes a few days for Minho before he realizes that Jinwoo is mad. What gave it away? Maybe the decrease in their conversations and the sudden stop of the clingy hyung ( _he actually misses that the most)_ or maybe the growls he usually releases when he’s talking to other people. To be fair, the boy was always spaced out probably thinking about his solo album and their album so it was not a surprise to Seunghoon and Seungyoon when they were approached by Minho one day.

 

“Yoonie, is Jinwoo-hyung mad at me?” Minho asks their leader, eyes trained at Jinwoo who was talking to their manager.

 

“What do you mean, hyung?” Seungyoon asks, brows furrowed in confusion. “Hoonie-hyung is Jinwoo-hyung mad?”

 

“Hyung? Mad? Is the world going to end?” Seunghoon retorts. “Why do you think he’s mad Minho-yah?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s just… lately he rarely talks to me then he suddenly stopped clinging to me and he started growling at me?” He tries. The two looked at each other mirth present in their eyes, as expected Minho does not know that Jinwoo is jealous.

 

“Have you talked to him yet?” Seunghoon asks, but Minho just shakes his head no.

 

“Hyung, talk to each other. Maybe you’re just misunderstanding things.” Seungyoon supplies, patting the older on his shoulders. “And tell him you love him.” He whispers teasingly. Minho splutters at that, blush tinting his cheeks red but he still nods at the advice.

 

“Thank you. I’ll do that soon?” He says to the two of them, and Seunghoon and Seungyoon sighs _how long will they be like this ugh._

 

_I want you to love me, oh till I die yeah. Take it all, if you want all of my days, babe_

If you ask Jinwoo, all he wants is for Minho to spend some time alone with him and maybe _you know_ shower him with some love and affection. In the first place, Jinwoo is not your typical alpha and most of the time he gets insecure over this. Most people would mistake him for an omega or a beta but never an alpha. Never the possessive, strong alpha so when Minho ignores his blatant declarations ( _okay maybe it’s not that blatant if the boy does not realize it_ ) of love and jealousy his overthinking brain thinks that the boy is tired of him already hence the decrease in their interaction.

 

It comes as a surprise when said boy suddenly initiated a conversation one fine Sunday morning. Jinwoo was lounging in the couch, flicking through channels and bored out of his mind when Minho entered the living room and plopped down beside him. Minho leaned on Jinwoo’s shoulder, not really knowing how to start this conversation. Then comes the realization that he has _never_ initiated any conversation between the two of them ever since he learned that Jinwoo is an alpha. On the other hand, although Jinwoo’s heart was thundering, he maintained a calm exterior whilst continuing on what he was doing ignoring his instinct to just wrap the boy with his scent because _maybe he really doesn’t want anything to do with me._

 

“Hyung…” Minho whines not really used to being ignored by his hyung. Jinwoo hums an affirmative that he’s listening. “Hyung.” He whines again. “Please don’t ignore me.” Jinwoo looks at him with brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“I’m not ignoring you Minho-yah. What’s up?” he asks, a tinge of hope _that maybe the boy doesn’t hate him_ coloring his voice.

 

“But you clearly are!” Minho whines again and Jinwoo looks at him like he has no idea what he’s talking about. “I mean, you stopped clinging to me and then you don’t talk to me anymore, are you mad at me?” he looks at Jinwoo pitifully, choking back a sob.

 

“Minho, no! I’m not mad at you.” Jinwoo answers all too quickly, chest clenching painfully at the look Minho’s giving him.

 

“But… why?” Minho asks again, eyes training on his toes. Jinwoo cocks an eyebrow up, asking a silent question that Minho understands all too quickly. “Why did you stop clinging to me, hyung?” Minho pouts. “I missed you.”

 

“You… you missed me?” Jinwoo says, a tad bit surprised. Minho nods quietly, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. “I do.” He whispers, voice tinged with tears.

 

“You don’t hate me?” Jinwoo asks, looking at the crown of the younger’s head. At this statement, Minho’s head snaps up, eyes meeting Jinwoo’s. What Minho saw made him realize that he hates seeing his hyung like this. So insecure, so unsure of how to act in front of him and he finally understands why. So he shakes his head vehemently, denying Jinwoo’s question.

 

“Why would I hate you, hyung?” he huffs. “I literally triggered a fake heat because I wanted you.” And he blushes. “I still want you, besides!” he glares at his hyung trying to hide his embarrassment “I told you…”

 

“I love you…”

_I keep looking at you but I can’t see the end I keep digging into you but each day is new_

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday. It’s not enough, I’m about to create another day_

Every time Jinwoo looks at Minho, he thinks he had the boy figured out. But time and again the younger proves that there’s something more to him. It gives him joy to find different facets of the boy’s life, like a puzzle waiting to be solved.

 

“I’m sorry? I didn’t catch that. Can you repeat it louder?” Jinwoo asks Minho who hid his face on Jinwoo’s chest.

 

Minho glares up at Jinwoo. “Liar, you heard me!” he pouts burying his face on Jinwoo’s chest once more.

 

“I really did not hear it well! You hid your face on my chest, how can I hear it clearly?” Jinwoo, even though he did not hear it clearly, he has a vague understanding of what the younger said. But he wants to hear it again and again.

 

“I said…” Minho starts, arms tightening on Jinwoo’s shirt. “I love you.”

 

This time again, Minho has proven that there is more that Jinwoo needs to learn about him and Jinwoo felt that every day is not enough to know everything about Minho.

_At your one smile, my head goes haywire_

Minho was nervous and embarrassed, sure they admitted that they love each other but _that was in the heat of the moment_. This time it’s different, they’re not affected by pheromones nor driven by lust for each other. So _yeah_ it was safe to say that Minho was fucking nervous about this. He was waiting for Jinwoo’s reaction, whether it be violent or not, but it’s already close to a minute and there’s still nothing. Minho is already preparing for the worst reaction.

 

“Hyung…” he says, slowly looking up at Jinwoo.

 

When he saw Jinwoo smiling so broadly with eyes crinkling so much with happiness, he struggles to breathe. Like his world has stopped and his heart has difficulty beating normally. He barely registers Jinwoo saying something, too focused on his smile and the way it lights up the whole room.

_Instead of my name, call me my boy_

“I love you, Minho.” Jinwoo says, his hand slowly caressing Minho’s cheeks. Minho hums, enjoying the feeling _because he fucking missed this._

 

“I love you, baby boy.” Jinwoo repeats and Minho purrs. Jinwoo chuckles at that, it seems like Minho really likes the pet name.

 

“You really like me calling you that, huh? Baby boy.” Jinwoo teases, thumbing at Minho’s lower lip.

“Shut up, _daddy.”_ Minho retorts weakly, _because he’s been caught and no I will not go down alone_ he thinks.

 

“Sure baby boy.” And Jinwoo laughs, pulling the younger up to eye level and peppering him with soft kisses.

 

“Shut up and just kiss me.” Minho says, intertwining their hands. And kiss him Jinwoo did each and every day.

_Take your hand out of your pocket and hold my hand. Every day with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on Everyday. Not all of the lyrics have been incorporated.
> 
> LISTEN TO IT, it’s lit!!! (it was actually on repeat when I was writing this)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. To everyone who gave a kudos to this work, I sincerely thank you and I am glad that you have enjoyed this to some extent. This is my first fic and I believe that my writing skills are subpar but it’s a relief that some of you enjoyed it. Thank you. Please don’t hesitate to comment your thoughts on this last chapter!  
> xxVoidChaos


	5. Just A Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a chapter but bear with me. Thank you.

Hi! It's me VoidChaos.

 

Thank you for all the Kudos you've given to this work. I am really grateful, this work is, well, not my best. I don't have a beta and my mind sometimes diverges from what I want to happen. Sometimes I plot out the beginning and the end but never the in between. So I am really happy that a lot of you appreciated this word-vomit of a work.

 

Down to my agenda, I'm thinking of writing one-shots with the same ship (I'm a sucker for MinWoo, plus there're too little Winner fanfics here) based on the book 365 Love Poems. I already have a draft for one poem and I really would like to ask for your opinion on this.

 

Also, if by any chance you enjoyed this work please feel free to send me some requests. My creative juices don't work sometimes and I need a little push.

 

Once again, thank you and I hope you comment your opinion. Looking forward to your messages!!! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I just wanted some Top!Jinwoo. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to cut it and make it into a little bit of a story. If you are reading this, thank you.
> 
> This is unedited. Please bear with me.
> 
> xx VoidChaos


End file.
